Le soleil brille, brille, brille
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Dernière ligne droite avant la dernière bataille. Dernières vacances. Et aujourd'hui, le soleil brille comme s'il ne devait plus jamais briller. Je suis un voleur. Je suis un menteur. Je suis une ombre. Je suis une illusion. J'ai peur du noir ...


Disclaimer: Pas à moi.

Auteure: …

Couple: Euuuuh … C'est un couple ? Nan ? Oui ? Plus ou moins ? Si vous voulez ? A vous de voir …

Résumé: Dernières vacances, dernières ligne droite pour Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu. Et aujourd'hui, le soleil brille, brille, brille.

Note: C'est bizarre, bizarre et bizarre. Si vous n'y comprenez rien ou voyez des sous-entendus dans tous les coins, c'est normal …

**

* * *

Le soleil brille, brille, brille**

C'est un rayon de soleil.

Le murmure d'un enfant. C'est doux, c'est joli, c'est chiant.

Oui, c'est chiant.

Tout va bien, il fait beau, le soleil brille, brille, brille, il brille comme s'il ne devrait jamais plus briller, comme si ça allait enfin s'arrêter, comme si la nuit qui vient allait être éternelle. C'est pernicieux, cette envie de douceur.

J'ai mal.

C'est sournois, le soleil, le beau temps, et les murmures des gosses qui jouent. J'ai envie de tout briser. Mais pas leur bonheur. Lui, je le veux. Maintenant.

Et je serais un voleur.

Ce sera clair, il fera nuit, il fera beau, avec toutes les constellations, pouvoir sourire dans le noir et la lumière de la lune, et pouvoir chialer comme si le monde crevait sur le champ. Dans mon souvenir, les ombres se mêlent et je ne sais plus. Je serais un voleur.

Petit voleur de bonheur, es-tu heureux ? Tu m'apprends ton métier, dis ?

Les voleurs ont envie de mourir. Et on les pend, parfois. On les pend, on les électrocute, on les euthanasie. On les pend haut et court. Qu'on leur coupe la tête. Laissez-moi voler. Voler sans ailes, voler le bonheur des gens.

Je suis un parasite. Aspiré, le bonheur que mes parents ont sacrifié. Sucé à la moëlle le bonheur de la magie. Grignoté, l'argent qu'on dépense à me nourrir. A me maintenir en vie. Morceau par morceau, tout s'écroule. Le soleil brille, brille, brille, saleté d'Apollon. Fais briller le soleil moins fort. Et je volerais ton bonheur et non ton mythe. Petit parasite, petit voleur. Je ne mens jamais, je ne mens jamais, non, non, non. Je ne mens jamais, je respire tout bas. Je ne mens pas. pas du tout. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un voleur honnête et franc ?

Une idée fausse s'envole avec le soir, et un préjugé nait. Je rêve encore un peu, avant les étoiles qui s'allument pour mieux scintiller. La douleur ça scintille pas. Ça crame. Et les voleurs sont feu-follet, faîtes vous petite flamme, emportée par le vent. Et à la moindre brindille, c'est le bûcher. On brûle les sorciers, non ? Et le soleil tape si fort, que tout devient flou. On s'accroche à ses rayons, on s'accroche à sa chaleur, sans savoir qu'il brille si fort pour mieux nous achever.

Demain le jour se lève, et c'est un nouveau départ.

Oncle Vernon, le petit voleur s'en va.

Je m'en vais demain. Je vais piller d'autres lieux. Car on m'offre tant de souffrances, que je ne saurais choisir. Et demain, demain, demain, le soleil brillera moins fort. Parce que le sang ne reflète pas le soleil. Et partout ce sera rouge, rouge comme les braises qui se meurent dans l'âtre.

J'aurais aimé un papa.

Oncle Vernon, je m'en vais, ne sois pas rouge de fureur, ne te fâche pas. Jte rends ton bonheur. Oui, je suis un très mauvais voleur. Je rends tout le bonheur.

Quand on a mal, on ne peut pas garder le bonheur, il coule, et pfuiit, c'est plus une fuite, c'est le tonneau des Danaïdes.

Tu le savais que j'aurais marché des heures durant sans jamais m'arrêter si tu m'avais considéré un peu plus comme Dudley. Et un peu moins comme le garçon de Lily. Mais moi je ne la connais pas, Lily. C'est joli, Lily. Mais je n'en connais pas. Comme je ne connais pas de James, pas d'Alice, pas de Frank. On ne peut pas connaître tout le monde je suppose. C'est ainsi.

Demain, c'est la guerre.

Demain n'existera plus, demain n'existe jamais avec la guerre. Juste la mort, ou la survie, jusqu'à la prochaine escarmouche, la prochaine bataille, restons en embuscade et prions pour ne pas être nous-mêmes dans une embuscade.

Tout se termine, pressons nous, il ne reste qu'une nuit.

Bonne nuit.

...

Afin que jamais personne ne me réponde, et je ne le dirais plus, la guerre c'est le silence, et les cris des mourants. Étrange mélodie, drôle de bande son. Jusqu'à son propre cri. Aïe, endoloris. Soupir, avada kedavra. C'est régulier, net, et infaillible. Mourir fait moins mal que de souffrir. Je prends note. a demain, et demain, s'il fait beau, ce sera laid. je préfèrerai le brouillard. Pour ne rien voir.

J'aime le mensonge. C'est doux, c'est sucré, ça rassure. Dommage qu'on ne veuille pas me mentir. Beurk.

Alors je mens, tranquillement, mais c'est amer. Vraiment amer. De jolis mensonges, mignons et brillants comme la rosée, brillants comme des bijoux de plastiques, et je vaincrais Voldemort. Voldemort, vol-au vent, ça m'a toujours amusé. Tant mieux, non ? Moi je crois que cela vaut mieux qu'un mensonge. Et plus on rit, plus l'espoir renaît. Et j'y crois. même si demain doit refléter le sang, moi j'y crois. Quitte en mentir, je volerai, petit voleur franc, et je mentirai, menteur honnête. Mais rien qu'avec moi.

Enfin, il faut dormir. Fermer les yeux, se laisser flotter. Rien n'est encore fini.

Je mens encore un peu, et les portes s'ouvrent, mon espoir s'envole, ma souffrance s'imprime, en blanc sur blanc, invisible, et je vole de mes propres ailes, dès demain. Mais Dieu ne veut pas que l'on vole. Il nous aurait offert des ailes. Des jolies ailes. Avec des plumes toutes douces, comme celles des doudounes chères.

Demain n'est plus, il est minuit. Joli minuit.

Le soleil ne brille plus. La lune est un mensonge à elle seule, elle ment à ses enfants, ses jolies étoiles, et je me laisse guider par les constellations nourries de mensonges. Dans un autre rêve, cela ira mieux. Et la lune ne sera plus jamais éclaboussée de sang.

Dans quelques heures, ce sera le retour.

Et dans le château, on me demandera un ou deux mensonges, et je pourrai voler tout le bonheur du monde, ce sera parfait. Et le sang teintera les murs. Pardon, Poudlard. Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, désolé. Mais il y aura du sang. Et partout je pourrais m'avancer, le soleil ne brillera plus, plus si fort, et sans être ébloui, je serais tué. Au moins un peu. Et je le tuerai. Un peu, ou beaucoup. Peut-être même totalement. Tous ses petits bouts de lui qui hurleront de souffrance. Et je leur mentirai pour mieux les anéantir. Ça pourrait être bien, non ?

Oui, c'est presque une jolie histoire.

Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, ne m'en veuillez pas.

*****

Nous sommes au coeur de la bataille maintenant, et c'est la guerre froide, chacun dans son manoir, et la sang coule par intermittences , au rythme d'une mélodie inaudible, et je regrette un peu ce soleil. Il brillait si fort. Si fort qu'on aurait pu croire, qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais, que les rayons continueraient de tout éclairer, à en avoir la migraine.

C'est maintenant, aujourd'hui, hier et demain, tout le temps, et la guerre a toujours été quelque part, et il n'y a que ce mode de vie. Plus d'école, plus de manoir, pfft, envolés, il n'y a rien que deux tranchées, et les autres au milieu. Ne restez donc pas au milieu, Scrimmgeour. Déplacez-vous, et ne regardez plus le soleil, les miracles n'existent pas, et il ne brillera jamais plus comme ce jour d'été.

Mais j'aime bien la Lune, les morts sont moins horribles la nuit, le sang est plus sombre, invisible, une ombre parmi les ombres. Comme moi. Nous sommes faits de sang après tout. Je ne resterai qu'une ombre, mais quelle importance, puisque l'ombre doit tuer la lumière crue, celle qui rend fou et tue. Et moi je tuerai la lumière froide et blafarde, mais pas la Lune argentée, non. Je la tuerai, sombrant dans mon royaume de noirceur et d'invisibilité. Et pourtant on ne voit que ça. Rien que les taches, et les zones d'ombre qui restent et marquent les mémoires. Je deviendrai juste un cadavre dans le placard. Pas grave, les placards, ça me connaît. Et j'y ai déjà survécu. Quelle différence.

Grandi dans l'ombre, pour mieux éteindre la lumière qui brûle, la lumière qui explose et détruit sur son passage. Je suis grandi dans l'ombre, ne me sortez de mon placard, pourquoi ne pas m'y avoir laissé ? Je ne suis plus un être nourri par le soleil. Il brillait si fort, si fort.

Et tout le reste s'efface peu à peu, le rideau tombe, le rideau tombe, ce rideau de sang, lesté par les morts. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas croire que la représentation finit avec le rideau, c'est juste le reste qui s'efface, les souvenirs d'un autre temps.

Mais.

Les souvenirs d'un autre temps, ils n'existent pas.

Il n'y a que le soleil qui brillait, brillait brillait, et maintenant les ombres qui grandissent, et le soir tombe, avec son lot d'inquiètudes et de doutes, et quand passe minuit, je ne suis plus là, non.

A minuit on quitte la tranchée, c'est le champ de bataille, et la boue qui recouvre tout. Personne n'est propre. Il n'y aura jamais assez de javel et pourtant on veut croire que l'eau chaude nettoie et que l'amour purifie. C'est un joli mensonge. Mais je ne crois pas au père noël.

Vous savez, le père noël n'existe pas.

Et dans l'ombre j'ai pu voir les parents mentir à leur fils.

L'ombre de mon petit placard.

arrêtez de croire que la noirceur étouffe les sons. Les cris je les entends. Et on hurle de souffrance, sans que personne ne puisse rien voir. Il fait trop noir, le soleil ne brille plus assez fort, et la Lune part. Gentille Lune, laisse-moi encore une fois mon royaume d'ombre, et invisible je me faufilerai, et tu pourras toujours croire que je te les sacrifie tous ceux-là qui m'ont vu. On ne doit pas voir l'ombre de sang que je suis. Après tout, j'en fais bon usage. Petite ombre de sang invisible, et que rien ne trahit.

Je suis certain que ma cape d'invisibilité aurait reflété le soleil, ce jour là. Il brillait tant. J'ai eu envie de douceur. Et désormais je ne suis plus jamais moi.

Harry, Harry, tu n'existes plus. Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre de sang invisible, cachée, dans l'ombre, dans l'obscurité. N'en sors plus jamais.

Celui qui a survécu est là. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Puisque lui peut sortir de la tranchée. Pourquoi le seul à sortir est Harry ?

Et le rideau de sang, le rideau tout rouge a fini de ronger tout le reste, sans jamais que la guerre ne paraisse être anormale, c'est le quotidien, c'est le banal. Et le soleil lui même pleure, il ne brille plus. Il est triste. Je crois.

Et je ne le vois plus rougeoyer, comme s'il y avait déjà trop de rouge. Et toi la Lune ? Quand resteras tu plus de quelques heures ? Il faudra le remplacer, tu sais, le soleil.

Les gens courent, bruyants, ils courent, en pleine lumière, traînant leur ombre. Oublieux qu'un jour, ils ont étés leur propre ombre. Mais moii je n'ai pas oublié. Et ombre, je suis resté.

Et toi, Seigneur des ténèbres, toi qui prétend y régner, toi qui n'est qu'une lumière crue et aveuglante, je me demande si tu sais que ton ombre, tu l'as tué. Il ne faut pas. On a besoin de son ombre. On a besoin d'exister, et de vaincre le soleil. Et toi qui te prétend Dark Lord, tu as perdu, cette bataille là, elle est inrejouable. C'est comme perdre ce bout de tissu qu'on a trouvé un beau jour et qu'on s'est habitués à porter, par tout temps et toute situation. C'est se perdre. Et tu les comptes, les étoiles ?

Elles sont claires, et mignonnes. mais hors de portée. Je ne les effleurerai jamais. Mais j'ai mon ombre. Pas toi. Alors va-t'en toucher les étoiles et décrocher la Lune. Elle n'appartient qu'aux amoureux et aux désespérés. Elle est gentille, la Lune. Je vois les gens autour de moi partir.

Il y a différents départs.

Petite Lune, pourquoi m'as-tu arrachée mes deux meilleurs amis ? Garde-les près de toi, ils te décrocheront sûrement. Alors tu ne brilleras plus, et je pourrai vaincre.

J'ai peur du noir.

Et ton fils, la Lune, ton fils, il a tes cheveux, tu savais qu'il était là, dans ce capharnaüm ? Le dragon fils de la Lune.

Il n'y aura plus ni ombre, ni lumière, et je mourrais.

Juste à bout, ce sera juste trop, et je me disloquerai en morceaux de ténèbres, mais jamais comme celui qui prétend régir les ténèbres. Mais le seul moyen de les gouverner, c'est d'être une putain de lumière douloureuse et intense.

La lumière n'est pas le bien.

Le bien, c'est Dumbledore qui croit, c'est Hermione qui rougit quand Ron l'embrasse, c'est Snape qui continue envers et contre tout, c'est Luna qui lit un magazine avec des lunettes spéciales, c'est Colin qui prend une photo. Le bien c'est le soleil qui brille, brille, brille, et les voleurs de bonheur qui chantent, coupables et libres.

Le voleur est parti, j'ai rendu le bonheur, il y a juste l'assassin. Il est fort l'assassin.

Je suis fort et ça ira.

Je mens un peu, et les nuages s'éloignent.

L'orage résonne au loin, et j'ai envie de courir, courir, que mes poumons brûlent, que ma respiration me trahissent, et alors le placard ne sera plus aussi petit, restreint et vide. Et je ne serais plus seul. Et le placard deviendra un monde, et le monde resplendira au soleil et à la Lune.

J'ai peur du noir.

Et l'ombre a pleuré, j'ai pleuré hier. Le loup est mort. Il était gentil aussi, le loup. Mais il était famélique, le loup, il était affamé. Il faisait peur le loup. Il se faisait peur le loup. Et il est mort le loup. Sa fourrure était encore si chaude, que je pouvais presque sentir les rayons du soleil.

Il est mort le loup.

J'ai peur du noir.

Et dis-moi, tante Pétunia, m'aurais-tu souri, je n'avais jamais pu connaître le loup ? Mais il était gentil le loup. Tu m'aurais parlé, si je n'avais jamais pu devenir invisible ? Si j'avais eu les boucles de Lily ? Mais tu sais, Lily n'est pas ma maman. Je n'en ai pas.

Je suis juste une ombre, et je tue, petite ombre de sang recouverte de sang. C'est ainsi.

Personne ne voit l'ombre. Même Snape n'a fait que l'entrapercevoir. Et le grand dirigeant, celui qui dirige ma tranchée, celui qui l'a trouvée et équipée, il n' jamais voulu voir que je ne ne suis qu'une ombre de sang. N'ayez pas peur, et Hermione, ne dis plus rien. C'est ainsi, et mieux vaut l'ignorer. Je suis une ombre, et le rideau de sang et de la valse des morts m'ont entraîné, et je me noie dans l'ombre à jamais.

J'ai peur du noir.

Et je ne serais jamais que celui qui survit.

Je survivrai, et on m'enfermera dans mon placard.

J'ai peur du noir.

C'est pour ça que je n'oublie pas, jamais, le soleil qui brillait, brillait, brillait, et c'était chiant, et les rires d'enfants, les rayons qui caressaient la peau pour la brûler un peu. C'était doux.

Je n'oublie pas, et le sang n'est plus l'acide qui a tout corrompu, tout ce qui n'est pas la guerre. Et j'attends de me faufiler dans la tranchée ennemie.

Qui la verra, l'ombre ? Elle n'a besoin de personne, vous savez. Puisqu'elle va vous sauver, alors que vous ne la voyez pas, que vous niez son existence. Mais j'existe. J'existe, et à souffle retenu, dans le silence qu'exige l'invisibilité, je ne vole plus le bonheur. N'ai pas peur, Ron, je te le laisse, ton bonheur. Je n'y touche pas.

De retour dans mon placard, il ne me restera rien, et l'ombre sera le noir.

J'ai peur du noir.

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur.

L'ombre, elle sera morte. Vous me tuerez. A coup de projecteurs. A coup de lumière. Et l'ombre sera dans le noir. Et elle crevera. Je creverai. Et personne ne verra rien. Et tout sera merveilleux.

Et demain, l'ombre mourra.

Parce que demain, Voldemort m'a défié. Je vais gagner. L'ombre bat la lumière, même si elle est aveuglante. Je vais gagner. Et j'aurai perdu.

J'ai peur, si peur du noir, moi qui suis une ombre, j'ai peur. Je vais me dissoudre dans le noir, disparaître, je vais crever, je vais mourir. Et il ne restera que le soleil. Peut-être qu'il brillera de toutes ses forces. L'ombre n'a pas le droit d'exister. Mais c'est la guerre. Rien n'est propre. Je suis une ombre de sang invisible, un ancien voleur de bonheur.

Parce que le bonheur, quand on a pas le droit d'être soi, c'est chiant.

Dis Dudley, tu aurais joué avec moi si j'avais été plus cool ?

L'ombre, ça n'existe pas. N'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas le droit d'exister, pas comme ça. Mais la guerre retire tout, et elle fait peur, les droits sont partis, et les règles sont des rêves salés. Le loup est mort, et pour la première fois, l'ombre était là, c'était vraiment moi qui pleurait. Celui qui a survécu, il n'a pas peur du noir.

J'ai peur du noir.

Et je suis celui qui a survécu. Mais celui a survécu, il est le père noël. Et rien d'autre. Et si demain je meurs, j'espère que le soleil brillera, une dernière fois.

Et après je ne serais plus jamais moi, je n'existerai plus, personne ne peut exister tout seul, et j'ai peur du noir. Et parfois de colère et de peur, je voudrai hurler, mais un voleur se tait, un menteur triche, une ombre s'efface. En silence. Sans jamais rien dire d'important, et tout se finit déjà, alors que j'ai mal. Mais dans le fond ça n'est pas important. J'ai mal, mais je n'existe pas. Pas à vos yeux.

Il y a l'enfant.

Il y a l'adolescent.

Il y a l'adulte.

L'enfant est mort par manque de tendresse et d'affection. Il est mort à coup de reproches, et de regards méprisants et moqueurs. Il est mort à petit pas, en pleurant en silence pour la dernière fois. En prommettant qu'il n'oublierait pas que sa seule alliée est l'obscurité. En jurant de ne pas oublier que la vie est une guerre. Juste une putain de guerre.

L'adolescent est mort à coups de mensonges, les siens et ceux des autres, il est mort par accoups, il est mort d'hypocrisie.

Et l'adulte n'existe pas. Je ne grandirai pas. Je ne grandirai plus.

Et il y a l'enfant qui pleure en silence dans le noir, sans savoir pourquoi il est indigne d'être aimé.

Et il y a l'adolescent qui hurle, et se cabre, empêtré dans les filets tissés de mots. Pris dans les visions des autres.

Et il y a l'adulte qui n'existe pas, qui n'est rien qu'une illusion, mais tous le voit. Sans deviner qu'on est pas adulte à dix sept ans.

J'ai peur du noir.

En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, je fuis le soleil.

Je ne souhaite pas bonne nuit, je ne dormirais pas. Parce que l'enfant veut encore croire. Parce que l'adolescent a mal. Parce que j'ai peur du noir. Je n'ai qu'à regarder la Lune. Jolie Lune. L'ombre a besoin d'un peu de lumière pour exister. Et je n'en aurai plus. Puisque la seule lumière était celle sale et blême de la guerre. Et si je n'ai pas le droit d'être moi ... Puisque je n'en ai pas le droit. Demain je mourrai. Harry va mourir. Mais pas celui qui a survécu. L'apparence restera. Le vin est tiré, je le boirai jusqu'à la lie, même s'il je ne l'ai versé. Et je ne pleurerai plus, c'est renversé. Ma vie. Pas le vin.

Et la lumière s'allume. J'étais presque bien, dans le noir, en observant la lune et le ciel qui commençait à pâlir. Mon ombre qui grandissait.

La bataille est presque là.

C'est bientôt fini.

-"Ils te cherchent partout.

- Toi aussi, je suppose.

- Non, j'savais que tu serais là. Tu devrais pas rester dans le noir. On ne fait pas de bonnes photos dans le noir.

- Mets un flash ...

- Pour t'éblouir ? Non, ça va. Et les photos sont mieux dans la lumière. Sans flash. Ils te trouveront jamais ici.

- Ça a commencé ....

- Reste pas dans le noir.

- Vas-y, j'arrive.

- Reste pas dans le noir, que je puisse prendre des bonnes photos de toi, après.

- C'est ma place, Colin.

- Non, tu ressors mieux sur la lumière, comme toutes les ombres. Aussi loin que tu te glisses et te cache, Harry, je peux te voir, sur les photos. Alors, va pas dans le noir après, que je puisse encore te photographier. Faut que j'y aille."

...

Le voleur pleure et rit. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre. Et je me demande si ça commence, ou si ça finit. En tout cas ...

-"Attends ! T'as intérêt à ce qu'elles soient réussies !"

Il n'y a plus qu'à survivre.

Et il y aura encore un répit.

J'ai peur du noir.

Ya pas de photos dans le noir.

Et quand on offre au voleur ce qu'il vol, le voleur tombe.

Merci Colin.

Survis, toi aussi.

Je ne suis plus un voleur, mais je me suis trompé. On peut voir l'ombre au milieu des ombres. Et je ne suis pas encore dans le noir. Alors je me battrais. Jusqu'au bout. Pour que l'adolescent ne soit plus muet, et que l'adulte existe. Parce que je ne suis pas qu'une ombre.

Puisqu'on me voit.

J'apparais sur les photos.

J'ai peur du noir, mais je n'y suis pas complètement.

Et après tout, restons dans la lumière. Et sinon, peut être qu'encore une fois, toi tu sauras où je sombre, assis dans le noir, à travers ton objectif.

Au revoir, l'ombre a une dernière bataille à suivre.

Et après, je retrouverai ce soleil qui brille, brille, brille.

_Fin_

* * *

Tyni: Voilà … Imaginez la fin que vous souhaitez à la bataille.

Tyani: Tu t'es pas foulée …

Tyni: Ben c'est comme ça. Et pour une fois …

Tyani: Objectif atteint, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en rabâcher les oreilles …

Tyni: Vi, mais c'est vrai ! J'ai entrouvert une sortie à l'impasse !

Tyani: Si tu le dis …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
